Stay With Me
by TrustInFaith
Summary: Their lives were about to change through a tragedy, it was supposed to be the best year of their lives. Nobody was prepared for the gunman to walk into their school. Who will survive? Who will die? Will they be changed for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Stay With Me.**

 **Summary- Their lives were about to change through a tragedy, it was supposed to be the best year of their lives. Nobody was prepared for the gunman to walk into their school. Who will survive? Who will die? Will they be changed for better or worse?**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter One**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Stace keep it in your pants maybe?" Beca calls out to her best friend, the leggy brunette was leaning up against a locker beside her's.

Stacie rolls her eyes and takes her eyes off of Aubrey, "What? She's hot."

"Seriously Stace, we are in the Bella's with her and you see her almost everyday. Are you ever going to tell her how you feel?" Beca asks in annoyance.

The leggy brunette rolls her eyes and pushes the shorter girl slightly. "She doesn't like me like that, she probably sees me how everyone else does."

Before Beca can say anything a bubbly redhead skips over and wraps her arms around Beca.

"Beca!" the redhead yells excitedly as she hugs the tiny brunette.

Rolling her eyes and blushing Beca wraps her arms around the redhead. "Hey Chlo."

Chloe pulls back and smiles brightly before launching into Stacie's arms and hugging her tightly.

"Chloe you really need to learn boundaries." A familiar voice says causing Chloe to turn and stick her tongue out.

Stacie smirks, "I honestly don't mind." she says before pulling Chloe into another hug.

"Aye stop being handsy you two!" Another voice calls out as more girls join them at Beca's locker.

"You're just jealous that I'm not touching you." The leggy brunette responds winking at both women.

"Oh hell no, I am more into Bumper than anything." The Australian one says smirking.

"Amy, I am so sorry I'm late." The aforementioned male says rushing over to his girlfriend.

Fat Amy crosses her arms and glares at him. "Right, and why is that?"

Stacie looks away from them and rolls her eyes as they talk, looking toward Aubrey her heart stops when she sees her talking to Luke Stroma. "Hey Becs, I'm gonna go get some coffee from the coffee cart. I'll see you in first."

Beca nods her head at her best friend before wrapping her arms around Chloe. "See ya in first."

Nobody knew that this might be the last time they saw any of their friend's, they didn't know about the shooter who was gearing up for his revenge.

"So what is the plan for practice later today Aubrey?" Beca asks the blonde getting her attention off of Luke.

Aubrey walks back over and shrugs, "We could just have a jam session, I mean you guys have been amazing and I feel like I've been forcing you to not have fun."

"Aca-scuse me? What have you done with Aubrey Posen?" Chloe asks in shock, her best friend never agreed to jam sessions.

Jessica looks at her phone and sees the time. "Ash and I will see you guys at practice, the bell is about to ring and we can't be late for Mr. Patterson's class."

Everyone begins saying their goodbyes and promising to see each other during practice or in other classes.

"Come on Chlo, Aubrey we should get to Mrs. Adams class." Beca says taking her girlfriend's hand and looking at the blonde.

As they are walking toward the classroom they hear the screams and what sounds like people running somewhere on the same floor as them.

"Sounds like they are having fun." Beca says before a loud bang is heard followed by more screams.

Chloe stops dead in her tracks and looks toward the sound. "Was that a gunshot?" she asks fear entering her voice.

"Isn't the coffee cart on this floor?" Beca asks her eyes now wide and full of fear.

"Come on we have to find somewhere to hide." Aubrey whispers loudly as more gunshots ring out around the school.

They quickly run and hide in a janitor's closet, extremely close together.

"Turn your phones on silent and message whoever you can." Beca whispers to the other two as they each pull out their phones putting them on silent before quickly starting to text.

Beca's phone buzzes in her hand and she reads a text from Jesse. "Jesse, Benji, and Donald are in the gym." she tells them calmly.

Two sighs of relief are exchanged as two more phones go off.

"Fat Amy and Bumper are locked in a classroom with a few of the Trebles." Chloe says as she curls up closer to Beca.

Beca looks at her phone as it buzzes again. "Jessica, Ashley, and Lilly are in Mr. Patterson's class room."

Aubrey re-reads the text she had just received and tears fill her eyes. "The others managed to get outside but nobody has seen Stacie."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Stacie had just grabbed her coffee from the man behind the coffee cart, she couldn't stand being around Aubrey when Luke was there. It was like she suddenly became invisible because Luke and his stupid British accent.

The brunette had just started walking away from the cart when she heard the screams, looking over she sees someone standing near the doorway. She can't tell who it is exactly because her eyes are trained to the gun in his hand.

"It's time for all of you to pay." The teen with the gun says darkly.

The voice sounded so familiar to Stacie, she knew she should move but the gun was being waved around as he talked.

"After all of the years of bullying it is time you see what you have all done to me!" The teen yelled louder and that's when it hit Stacie, the shooter was Tommy.

Tommy the same boy she grew up with, the same boy who held the Acapella auditions and joked around with his best friend Justin. Tommy, the boy that was her first kiss, and her first friend the first day of kindergarten.

Tears fill her eyes as she looks at him, they hadn't talked much since middle school, that was when Stacie became more popular since she had a breast growth spurt in seventh grade after their kiss in sixth. After everything that had happened she had lost touch with Tommy, barely acknowledging him in the hallway or in class.

"Tommy?" she whispers to herself not paying attention as people run past her.

The sound of the gun going off causes her to snap out of it and look toward Tommy, her eyes following his to a younger girl what was her name, Leslie from Advanced Calc.

Suddenly Tommy was walking toward her the gun in his hand going off as he shoots at the people running from him.

"Why are you doing this?" Stacie asks her voice to quiet so she tries again. "Why are you doing this?"

Tommy stops and looks at her, laughing coldly as he waves the gun. "You mean this?" he asks aiming the gun at her and pulling the trigger.

The leggy brunette falls to the ground holding her right leg and looks up at him tears rolling down her cheek. "Tommy please stop." she begs as she tries to ignore the pain in her leg. "You don't want to do this."

"You don't know what I want to do!" The dark haired male yells as he waves the gun around. "All of those years of being my friend and you abandon me as soon as people start noticing you!" he steps closer and kneels in front of her. "You and Beca abandoned me after everything we went through together!" he spits out as he glares at her.

"Tommy please, I'm sorry. If you stop this we can, we can walk out of here and you can get away." Stacie was begging him, she didn't want him to go down like this.

"Fuck you." Tommy says standing up and aiming the gun at her again before pulling the trigger and taking off down the hall.

Stacie lay in a quickly forming puddle of her own blood, the sounds of people screaming and the gun going off ringing in her ears.

The brunette just lay there before suddenly deciding she wasn't going to die like this. Using what strength she has left she begins to pull herself down the hall, heading for any place she could find.

As she continued to drag herself she felt her body becoming weaker and suddenly she was staring at a pair of black sneakers, looking up her eyes land on Luke Stroma.

"Oh god Stacie, we have to get you out of here." The Brit says worriedly as he kneels down and tries to pick her up.

Stacie lets him pick her up but shakes her head. "He's still down here, we need to hide."

"There is a locker room down this hall to the right." Luke says as he begins running toward that locker room.

Upon reaching the locker room Luke opens the door and carries her over to a bench, gently laying her down he runs around the locker room grabbing towels and anything he can find to help Stacie.

"Aubrey?" Stacie mumbles softly as she starts to feel weaker.

Luke stops what he is doing at the mention of his sister, nobody knew they were related because he had a different last name along with an accent.

Shaking his head he moves over to her and wraps a towel around her leg before wrapping a belt around the towel and tightening it as much as he could. Taking the other two towels he wraps them around her stomach before wrapping two belts around her and tightening them enough.

"She's okay. Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe are locked in a janitor's closet." Luke whispers as he runs a hand through Stacie's hair.

Stacie takes a slow deep breath and looks up at him, her skin already unnaturally pale due to blood loss. "Tell her I love her." she breathes out.

"You will tell her yourself, when we get out of here." Luke says softly as he holds her close while pulling out his phone and dialing 911.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- Stay With Me.**

 **Summary- Their lives were about to change through a tragedy, it was supposed to be the best year of their lives. Nobody was prepared for the gunman to walk into their school. Who will survive? Who will die? Will they be changed for better or worse?**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter Two**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"911 what's your emergency?" A female voice says over the phone.

Luke looks down at Stacie worriedly as he tries to keep her awake. "Hello, this is Luke Stroma I am a student at Barden High School. There is a shooter in the school and my friend Stacie Conrad has been shot twice."

"Sir, I need you to calm down, we have officers right outside of the school. They are doing everything they can and should be entering the school soon." The female says softly. "What I need you to do is keep Stacie awake until the police get there. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. Please hurry, there is so much blood." Luke says before hanging up and turning toward Stacie. "Tell me something."

Stacie lets out a strangled laugh. "Like what?"

"Well, what do plan to do after high school?" the Brit asks as he goes through a locker and brings her a bottle of water. "Take a sip of this first."

Leaning up with help from Luke, the leggy brunette takes a sip of water. "After high school I want to go to a four year college, probably Barden since the Bellas are continued there." she says softly.

Luke smiles at her as he holds her in his arms. "What do you want to study?"

"I want to be a doctor." Stacie gets out slowly, her body starting to feel weaker. "I'm tired."

Worry mixed with fear flashes into Luke's eyes as he tries to think of something. "How long have you loved Aubrey?" he blurts out.

Smiling softly Stacie looks up at him, her hazel eyes a lighter shade than they normally are. "Seventh grade. She didn't fully notice me until freshman year."

Luke holds Stacie in his arms as they continue talking, trying to keep her awake until help comes.

After a while of talking, Luke notices Stacie starting to fall asleep. "Hey, Stacie. Stace come on. Stay awake." he says shaking her slightly.

"M'tired." the brunette slurs out as she struggles to open her eyes.

"Come on Stace, you gotta stay awake for me." The Brit says softly as he lifts her slightly so she is sitting up and leaning against him.

Stacie slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. "Why you keep wakin me?" she mumbles tiredly.

"Because you need to stay awake." Luke says his green eyes conveying his worry. "How bout you sing to me."

The leggy brunette looks at him in confusion. "Sing what?"

"Whatever comes to your mind."

Taking a slow ragged breath Stacie begins to sing. "2am and she calls me cause I'm still awake. Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?"

Luke holds her close and listens as she sings, hoping and praying that the police would show up at any minute.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Outside of Barden High School everyone was becoming emotional, their worry for the students and faculty trapped in the building rising with every passing second.

"It has been almost an hour since someone opened fired inside the halls of Barden High School. Some students and faculty managed to escape-" A reporter says staring straight at the camera, her words getting cut off as her eyes widen. "There seem to be students climbing out of windows on the third and second floor!" she yells in astonishment.

Cynthia Rose looks toward the school her heart hammering in her chest. "Nobody has seen Stacie." she says as she turns to look at the Bellas and Trebles that made it out with her.

"Is Benji okay?" A tall brunette asks as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

Denise wraps a calming arm around the brunette. "He's fine Emily. Him, Donald, and Jesse are locked in the gym."

Emily nods her head and leans into Denise, "How long til the police go in?" she asks looking over at Kolio, the boy had gone over to talk with an officer a few minutes ago and had just walked back over.

"They said they should be going in soon and not to worry." Kolio responds as he stands next to Flo wrapping an arm around her waist.

Flo nods her head before looking at her boyfriend. "One time my brother tried to sell me for a chicken, so I know this is a bad day for you guys."

"Excuse you?" Cynthia Rose asks trying not to jump down the girl's throat. "Being sold for a chicken is not the same as having your school shot up." she growls out.

Flo holds her hands up as if that will keep Cynthia from attacking. "I was just saying."

Just then they overhear a conversation between two police officers.

"We are tasked with getting to the locker room, you and Robin are to find Luke Stroma, he is taking care of a girl who was shot once in the leg and once in the stomach." the first officer says loud enough for the group to hear.

The taller of the two officer's nods his head. "Alright Dave, what's the girl's name?"

Dave closes his eyes knowing that the other officer would freak out. "Allen don't freak out. It's Stacie Conrad."

"The chief's daughter!" Allen yells as shock runs throughout his body.

Cynthia Rose looks up feeling as if all of the blood had run out of her body. "Did you just say Stacie Conrad?" she asks in shock.

Dave and Allen turn to look at the group not realizing they had heard the entire conversation.

"Yes, do you know her?" Allen asks looking at them, his shoulders tensed up.

Emily nods her head as she walks over and stands beside Cynthia Rose. "Yeah, she's in the Bellas with us."

"We are going to do everything we can to get her out of there." Dave says as he places a hand on Allen's shoulder trying to keep him calm.

Kolio looks at them still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Stacie being hurt. "You said she was shot twice?" he poses as more of a question than a statement.

The taller of the two officers nods his head. "She was shot in the leg and lower abdomen."

Denise looks around at the small group of friends that made it out. "Thank you for telling us." she says before pulling and pushing everyone back to their original spot. "We have to tell the others."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Emily's okay right? I mean she made it out of here so that has to be a good sing. Right?" Benji asks as he paces around the gym worrying about his girlfriend.

Jesse steps in front of his friend and places his hands on Benji's shoulder. "Dude breathe. She made it outside, and she's perfectly fine. We however are still in here with a shooter roaming the halls."

"Right, right. Okay uh what should we do?" the curly haired teen asks fear edging into his voice.

Donald walks over and places a hand on Benji's back. "We hide and wait until the police come. We keep in touch with everyone if we can. And we stay strong for our girl's." he says as he thinks about Lilly.

Jesse looks at him and nods his head. "Ashley, Lilly, and Emily need us." he says in agreement.

The sound of footsteps headed their way causes them to move quickly, walking through a door and into the boy's' locker room where they are shocked to see Stacie and Luke.

"Stacie!?" Benji calls out worriedly as he runs over to them and sits on the floor while Jesse and Donald lock both doors to the locker room.

The leggy brunette smiles slightly as she tries to keep her eyes open. "Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- Stay With Me.**

 **Summary- Their lives were about to change through a tragedy, it was supposed to be the best year of their lives. Nobody was prepared for the gunman to walk into their school. Who will survive? Who will die? Will they be changed for better or worse?**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter Three**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was so quiet in the janitor's closet, the sounds of gunfire having quieted down. It was then that Beca decided they needed to move if they wanted to get out of the school and to safety.

"We have to move." Beca says softly nudging Aubrey to catch her attention, while also holding Chloe close to her.

Aubrey's eyes widen as she looks over at Beca. "Are you insane? There is someone going around the school and shooting people."

"You think I don't know that?" Beca growls out, tightening her arms around Chloe. "It's not safe here."

Chloe looks up at her girlfriend before looking over at Aubrey. "Aubs she's right, if we stay here the shooter could find us."

Before anymore can be said the door to the janitor's closet opens causing Beca to spin around and push Chloe and Aubrey behind her.

"Tommy?" she asks quietly upon seeing the boy her and Stacie knew in elementary and middle school.

The teen glares at Beca as he notices her protecting two other students. "Rebecca."

"It's Beca." the DJ says calmly as she slowly edges forward bringing Chloe and Aubrey with her.

Tommy tenses up and grips the gun tighter, his eyes locked on Beca's steel blue. "Don't test me." he growls out aiming the gun at her.

Aubrey and Chloe try to keep from crying out as they glue themselves to Beca's back, moving when the DJ moves.

"This is between you and I, so Tommy I'm going to ask only once that you let them leave." Beca says calmly, even though on the inside she is a complete and total mess.

Tommy's glare intensifies before he looks over at Chloe and Aubrey. "What you don't want them to end up like you and Stacie?"

"What did you do to Stacie!?" Aubrey cries out in alarm only to go quiet when Chloe grips her hand.

Smirking the dark haired teen waves his gun. "I shot her." he says before pointing the gun back at Beca. "And now I'm going to shoot you."

Beca pushes her hands into Chloe and Aubrey's stomachs hoping the catch her signal before she rushes forward.

"Chlo, we have to run." Aubrey whispers grabbing her best friend's hand.

Both girls take off toward the front of the school just as a loud popping noise echoes off the walls, tears immediately fill Chloe's eyes as she realizes Beca's been shot.

"Come on. Not much further." Aubrey promises as they keep moving, just as they reach the doors a ton of men and women in SWAT uniforms rush through the door followed by police officers.

A female officer moves toward them seeing how frightened they are, she then signals to the rest of the men to move on and check the school.

"Are either of you hurt?" she asks them softly as she places a hand behind Chloe.

Chloe stays silent as fear for her girlfriend races through her body.

"Tommy, he's the shooter. He um we think he shot our friend Beca, she um she distracted him so we could get away." the taller of the two girls manages to say as tears trail down her cheeks. "I think he came back down the stairs when he couldn't find her, and that's when he found us in the janitor's closet."

"Alright, everything is going to be okay. Let's get you two outside." the officer says softly as she leads them to the front doors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Stace, you gotta stay with us." Jesse whispers to the brunette as he shifts her in his arms, having switched places with Luke so the blonde can get ahold of Aubrey.

Stacie takes a deep breath as she looks up at him. "Bree."

"Let's worry about you for now." the brunette male says instead as he looks over at Luke.

Benji and Donald sit off to the side texting their respective girlfriends to let them know what's happening.

"Jess, tell, tell Bree that I love her." Stacie barely manages to say the words loud enough for Jesse to hear her before she goes limp in his arms.

"No! No! You don't get to do this to us Stacie!"

Luke rushes over and puts his phone down as they lay Stacie flat down on the ground. "There's no pulse." he yells as he tries his best to do CPR just as the doors to the locker room are knocked in and several officers appear.

What everybody failed to notice was that Luke's phone was in the middle of a call. A call to Aubrey, the blonde was able to hear everything.

"Allen we need to get her outside and to an ambulance." Robin says turning to his partner.

Nodding his head Allen lifts Stacie off the ground, "Radio out for a gurney."

Jesse, Luke, Donald, and Benji are quick to follow the officers as they leave the locker room, heading for the front doors. On the way they bump into Beca who is limping between two officers.

"Becs!" Jesse calls out worriedly as he looks at his best friend, sure they had dated for about a year but they realized not soon after that they weren't meant to be.

Beca gives him a pained smile. "Jess, is that Stacie?" she asks trying to get a glimpse of the the brunette.

"Yeah, we lost her for a few minutes but we were able to get a faint heartbeat after Luke did CPR." the dark haired teen says as he takes the place of one of the officers holding Beca up. "What happened to you?"

"Tommy shot me in the leg, before he could shoot me again the police showed up and took him down." the brunette responds as she looks around them when they get out of the doors, there were two gurneys waiting on them.

Both girls are quickly put on the gurneys and rushed toward waiting ambulances, Beca is immediately joined by Chloe.

"Oh my god! Beca!" the redhead yells out as soon as she reaches her girlfriend.

A soft yet sad smile crosses Beca's lips, "I'm fine Chlo, Stace on the other hand isn't." her eyes travel to where the taller brunette is being lifted into an ambulance.

Chloe's eyes follow Beca's just in time to see a paramedic trying to revive Stacie. "Oh no." she whispers as tears fill her eyes.

"Ma'am we need to get you to the hospital now." a paramedic says looking at Beca.

Nodding the petite DJ allows herself to be put in the back of an ambulance, as soon as the doors close both ambulances take off.

Luke already had his arms wrapped around his sister, "Let's get to the hospital." he says loud enough for the Treble's and Bella's to hear.

In an instant they are running to their cars worried about their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- Stay With Me.**

 **Summary- Their lives were about to change through a tragedy, it was supposed to be the best year of their lives. Nobody was prepared for the gunman to walk into their school. Who will survive? Who will die? Will they be changed for better or worse?**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter Four**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The ER of Barden Memorial was overrun by victims of the shooting, looking around him Dr. Adams feels anger boiling through his blood. These children did not deserve any of what had happened.

Dr. Adams is broken out of his thoughts as two paramedics rush in pushing a gurney.

"Eighteen-year old female with a GSW to the right leg and lower abdomen. Vitals dropped in the field. We almost lost her three times enroute and once at the school." A paramedic says as they wheel a tall brunette into the hospital.

Looking at the patient the doctor looks up. "Young! Meet me in Trauma room one!" he yells as they wheel the teen into the trauma room.

As soon as they reach the trauma room the doctor's and nurses work to keep the young girl alive. After hooking her up to the machines that help them keep track of the brunette's vitals Dr. Adams moves back down to stop the bleeding.

"Hang a 500 ml of O neg! And someone hang a Saline drip!" Adams commands as he works to stop the bleeding from the girl's abdomen while another doctor works on the leg.

Suddenly a loud beeping begins to fill the room, signalling a drop in vitals.

"We're losing her!' A nurse yells over the commotion as everyone at once works to bring the girl back.

Dr. Adams immediately sets to work on CPR as the crash cart is brought into the room.

"Charge to 200!" Dr. Young yells as she prepares to shock the young girl. "Clear!"

A slight beep is heard before the continuous sound of a flat line, Dr. Adams begins CPR once more.

"Charge to 250!" Young yells as she once again readies the paddles. "Clear!"

Multiple sighs of relief echo throughout the room as a steady heartbeat echoes throughout the room.

"Alright people we do not have a lot of time, let's stabilize her and get her up to CT!"

After they manage to stabilize the girl Dr. Adams walks out of the trauma room and covers his face with his hands, this was a tough case and nobody knew what would happen.

"Excuse me, I am officer Dave Collins." A tall man in uniform says as he stops in front of the doctor.

Dr. Adams looks up and sighs. "What can I do for you officer?"

"The patient you were just working on, her name is Stacie Conrad, her father Michael Conrad is the chief of police." Dave says as he looks around the ER. "Just do me a favor and make sure I don't have to tell my boss his daughter is dead." he says before walking off.

Dr. Adams sighs once more before heading to the CT room where he is met by Dr. Young.

"Alright Young, this is Stacie Conrad as in the daughter of the chief of police. Let's keep her alive." he says as they sit down and wait for the scans.

It's not long before they are met by Dr. Raye, pediatrics and Dr. Monroe, Orthopedic.

"Looks like the bullet in her abdomen is resting right next to her small intestine, we need to get that out without damaging any of the surrounding organs." Dr. Adams says before he notices something else. "It seems to have nicked her liver and has caused a small bleed, we will need to fix that as well."

Dr. Monroe leans forward as she reads the scans. "The bullet seems to have lodged itself in her femur bone, but it looks like the bullet is in fragments in other parts of her leg."

"We need to get her to surgery now." Dr. Young finishes after seeing the internal damage.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the ER several victims of the shooting were being taken care of, some only having graze wounds while others have a through and through wound or were pronounced DOA.

"We've got one more!" The nurse at the desk calls out catching another Doctor's attention.

Walking over to the desk the doctor waits for the doors to open, as soon as the doors open he is right there.

"Seventeen year old female, GSW to the lower right leg." The paramedic begins as they wheel in a brunette who is holding hands with a redhead.

Groaning in pain the brunette tries to sit up.

"Beca stay still, the doctor's have to fix your leg." the redhead whispers into her girlfriend's ear.

Beca sighs and lays back on the bed. "Look, it's just a graze. I need to check on my best friend."

"What's your friend's name? I can have someone check on them and you will be informed. But we need to take care of your leg." The doctor says as he waves to another doctor to get their attention.

"Stacie, Stacie Conrad." Beca tells him as she finally relents to letting them take care of her leg.

The doctor turns to the female doctor that walks up to him. "Doctor Warner, see what you can find out about Stacie Conrad."

"Right away Doctor Lowell." the female says before running off to find out anything she can on Stacie Conrad.

Turning back to Beca Dr. Lowell sighs and looks at the teenager. "Now can I properly look at your leg?"

Sighing Beca falls back on the gurney and nods her head.

"Alright let's take her over to Bay six." he says talking to an intern.

Beca finally lets how much pain she is in show as she is led away from her girlfriend.

"What's your name?"

"Beca, Beca Mitchell." the brunette responds as Dr. Lowell begins looking over her leg, wincing when the man pushes down near the wound.

Grabbing some tweezers and a needle with thread Dr. Lowell smiles. "Looks like you just need to be stitched up."

"Doc do you think I can get some meds for the pain before you start?" Beca says through clenched teeth.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The waiting room of Barden Memorial was packed full of students, police, and teachers that were present during the shooting.

Michael Conrad was pacing back and forth trying to keep calm as he thought about his baby girl, after the update Dave had given him he was quite upset.

"Mr. Conrad?" he hears from behind him causing him to turn and come face to face with Jesse Swanson. "I just wanted to see if you would like a coffee or anything?"

Swallowing down his emotions the Chief nods his head. "A coffee would be nice young man, thank you."

"It's no problem sir." Jesse says before him and a few of the Trebles walk off to find the cafeteria.

Aubrey was curled up in her brother's arms crying as she worried about Stacie. "I never got to tell her."

"Aubs she isn't dead. When all of this is over you will be able to tell Stacie you love her." the Brit says calmly, neither of them noticing that the Chief had walked over to them.

"Ms. Posen, may I have a word with you?" he asks having known his daughter's love for the girl.

Aubrey immediately pulls out of her brother's arms and stands up. "Chief Conrad, what can I do for you?" she asks trying to hide her emotions.

"Walk with me." Michael says before beginning to walk, expecting Aubrey to follow him.

The blonde is only a step behind him when he once again begins to talk. "My little girl, she loves you and I know that she would want you to know. Ever since Lacey left, Stace hasn't been quite herself." pausing he turns to look at the blonde. "Except for when she is around you and your friends."

"I love her so much sir, and once she is awake and stable I will tell her everything." Aubrey tells him honestly.

Nodding his head Michael goes to speak when one of his men comes up to him. "Chief a doctor is here to talk to you about Stacie."

As soon as those words are said Michael makes his way towards the doctor.

"Hello I am Doctor Young." the woman says upon Michael's arrival. "I just wanted to update you on your daughter's condition."

Michael nods and waits for the woman to speak again, crossing his arms in a defensive manner.

"She has lost a large amount of blood, and we have lost her twice on the table." pausing Dr. Young looks him in the eyes. "However your daughter, your daughter sir is a fighter and now that we are in the homestretch of the surgery we expect she will make a slow but progressive recovery."

"Thank you." the Chief says dismissively before walking off, he needed to think after the news.


End file.
